


Life and Love Are the Same

by Cherry Bomb (ShowMeAHero)



Series: The Trials of Love [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Birth, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/Cherry%20Bomb
Summary: prompt from anonymous: Imagine where you have your first child with Prince Adam, please!second prompt from anoymous: can the baby’s name be Émeline?





	Life and Love Are the Same

You blinked, then frowned, reaching up to rub at your face. The first face you saw was Plumette’s, and her brow was creased, her mouth frowning, every inch of her worried. She seemed to relax upon making eye contact with you and sat on the edge of your bed.

“You can’t do that to us, madame,” Plumette said, reaching out to stroke the side of your face. You made to sit up, but she pushed you back down. “No, don’t move.”

“What happened?” you asked, before you remembered what you had been doing before the gap in your memory. You sat bolt upright, and a surge of pain shot through your body. Plumette hurried to put her arm around your shoulders and ease you back down.

“Easy,” she said, softly. “There you go. Calm down.”

“Is the baby okay?” you asked, clutching at Plumette’s hands before she could leave. She brought one of her hands to the side of your face.

“Yes,” she assured you, and you slumped back against your pillows. “Would you like to see her?”

“Yes, please,” you told her, “yes.” You let her help you sit up all the way against your stack of pillows. “What happened?”

Plumette swirled to the corner of the room, hovering over something in the bassinet Adam had made several months before in a fit of excitement and anticipation. Your heart skipped a beat, impossibly eager to see your baby.

“You lost a lot of blood, madame,” Plumette told you, before humming to the baby as she lifted her up. “They were worried about you, but, of course, you pulled right through. We expect nothing less from you.”

“Did you say ‘she’?” you asked, barely noticing her story. Your pain seemed to subside as Plumette turned and hurried to your side, the draping white blankets spilling over her arms.

“I did,” she said, smiling, as she placed your daughter in your arms. You peeled back the blankets around her face and instantly felt tears spring to your face, the backs of your eyes burning. You pressed your forehead to hers and inhaled shakily. She blinked her eyes open, and you pulled back to see them; blue, like brilliant little sapphires in her face, like her father’s. A tear splashed from your face onto hers, and you hurried to wipe it away.

“I love her,” you told Plumette, barely able to tear your eyes away from your baby to look up at her. “Has Adam seen her?”

“No,” Plumette told her. “The physicians told him to wait, that it’s women’s work and he—”

“That’s ridiculous,” you interrupted her. She stroked your hair back from your face.

“I know,” Plumette said, “but you were not there to argue. Would you like me to get him?”

“Yes, please,” you told her. She rushed out of the room and only a beat of silence passed before the doors banged open and Adam stood in the doorway, looking much the worse for wear.

“(Y/N),” he breathed, before he rushed in, sprinting to your side in a frenzied panic. He looked with a horrified expression at the pile of used sheets covered in blood in the opposite corner, but you brought his attention back to you with your hand on his face.

“Are you okay?” he asked, disheveled, looking like he hadn’t slept in years or relaxed the hard line of his shoulders in just as long. He kissed your forehead once, then again, harder. “They wouldn’t let me come in. I was so worried…  _ so worried  _ about you, and about the baby— Oh, my God, the baby—”

“Right here,” you said, barely able to keep it together. He folded his legs under himself and sat next to you on the bed, pulling you against him and tugging the blankets back to reveal his daughter’s newborn body, her tiny red face, her waving hands. He stroked the pad of his thumb over the curve of her cheek.

“Are they okay?” he asked, rubbing his fingers over the soft knuckles on the back of her hand. She opened her hand and wrapped her tiny fingers around one of his, tight.

“Plumette said she’s perfect,” you told him. You held her out to him, and he took her, holding her out so he could better watch her face.

“She,” he said, softly. He pressed his hand over her chest, watching his hand rise and fall with her tiny breaths. You couldn’t help but start to tear up again, and you brushed tears away from your cheeks. “She’s beautiful.”

“She is,” you said. You leaned your head against his shoulder and smiled.

“And you’re okay?” he asked, tearing his eyes away from her to pull back and look at you. “I was so worried. I thought I’d lost you both. I couldn’t bear the— the  _ thought  _ of it, never mind the—”

“Shh,” you said. You held your arms out and he slid down, pressing himself against your chest. You reached around him to stroke your baby’s cheek. “What’s her name?”

“What?” he asked, before coming back to himself. “Oh— Yes, of course. I just—” He stroked her shock of hair back from her face. “Did you want the same name we had discussed?”

“Émeline?” you asked. You hummed to yourself. “It’s so  _ fancy.” _

“We don’t have to use it,” he told you, and you shook your head.

“No, I like it,” you said. “I’d just like… maybe another name? What else did we have?”

“Celeste,” he said. “I think?”

“That’s right.” You touched her hair again, so soft to the touch and a beautiful shade of (y/h/c). “Émeline Celeste.”

“I think it’s fitting for a princess,” he said, and you laughed.

“That’s right,” you said again. “That’s right, a princess.”

“Future queen,” he reminded you. “Queen Émeline.”

You both paused, then he started laughing. You buried your face in his hair.

“You can’t deny, it has a nice ring to it,” he said, and you kissed the crown of his head, your eyes still locked on your baby. He turned his head to look up at you, suddenly serious. “You terrified me.”

“I’m sorry,” you told him sincerely, and he shook his head, leaning up to kiss you softly.

“Don’t be,” he said. “Just don’t do it again.” And you could tell he meant it; the fear still lingering in his eyes spoke louder than any words ever could. You kissed him again and looked back down at your baby.

“She was worth it, though, wasn’t she?” you teased lightly, and he shook his head.

“You’re not funny,” he said, but he was smiling. You stroked your fingertips over her hand, over the fingers that held Adam’s, and you smiled.

“It was worth it,” you assured him and you both. He pulled in closer and cradled your baby between the two of you, finally relaxing, finally pleased, letting the months of anticipation finally overwhelm him in one startled, exalted laugh.

“She’s here,” he said. “I’m a father.”

“And a king,” you reminded him, but he brushed you off.

“This is the most important job I’ll ever do,” he said. You glanced at him.

“Want to have another?” you asked, and he scowled playfully at you.

“You want to put me through that again so soon?” he laughed. “We’ll see.”

“Whole bunch of princes and princesses,” you said. “A whole castle full of them.”

“She’s a good start,” he told you. You nodded.

“Yeah,” you said, looking at him for one long, long moment before you returned your attention to her. Their eyes matched so exactly. “She is.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my blog for imagines, which you can find and submit requests to [here!](https://imagine-in-the-fandoms.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
